


Missing scene from 13th May 2019

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "It's not me you should be worried about.” - he said trying to brush it off. He stood up to get some distance between them, but Aaron knew better. He knew that Robert was far from okay.“But I do.”  - he called after him and waited until he caught Robert's eyes - “Worry about you.” - he added.“Don't be.”Or...It's a short one about how Robert found out about Lisa, and pretty much about what happened between the last thing we saw on screen on 13th May and the first one on 14th May





	Missing scene from 13th May 2019

He felt useless as he slowly got to the door. He was tired, and not at the same time. Angry and totally helpless. His thoughts were all about his sister and the fact that he couldn't do a single thing to help her. At least that's how he saw it. He felt utterly useless, in every way possible.

 

“Hey, how's she?” - asked Aaron from the couch. He turned off the telly and focused on his husband, who took off his jacket and sat down next to him.

 

“How do you think?” - he asked quietly with closed eyes. It wasn't in a mocking tone, it wasn't like an outburst. It was like a whisper, like an echo from somewhere far. Aaron knew it was a pointless question, but what else could he ask? He raised his hand to place it on Robert's thigh, desperately wanting to comfort him. Then he remembered the news he had to share. The news he was still trying to wrap his head around.

 

“Lisa's dying.” - he said it bluntly.

 

“What?” - asked Robert opening his eyes, to look at his husband. He also sat back up on the couch to turn to him, not believing what he just heard. His hand found Aaron's as he touched him.

 

“Yeah, she told us a little after they arrived back.” - sighed Aaron. - “No one knew... but Charity. Don't even ask why... it's not even important.”

 

“How? I mean... what?” - he couldn't find the words, it was another shock neither of them saw coming.

 

“Something with her heart, at least it's affecting that area. It has some fancy name I don't remember it sorry.” - he said biting his lip.

 

“But... ain't there any treatment?” - asked Robert still gobsmacked.

 

“She's been through with that. Apparently, it's not working.”

 

“How long...”

 

“The doctor's say months.. weeks... they're not sure.” - said Aaron.

 

“I'm so sorry I wasn't there.” - he answered as he pulled Aaron to his chest. - “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Over the phone? You've had your hands full, and it's not something you can just blurt out within a 30-second long conversation.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Stop saying sorry.” - said Aaron with a raised voice. - “You couldn't have done anything.”

 

“It just... it's a lot.”

 

“I know. The whole family's in shock. I don't think it's sunk in yet.”

 

“How's Belle?”

 

“She pretty much fell apart.” - he said. - “Liv thought at first it was because of the poisoning.”

 

“But it's not... right?” - he asked frightened.

 

“No, there's no relation, Lisa assured us.” - The silence that came after was comforting though. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, and at the same time, they didn't feel the need to talk. They just sat there, with Aaron's hand running up and down Robert's arm, and Robert's fingers running through Aaron's hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay?” - asked Aaron after some time.

 

“Hmm? What?” - said Robert looking at him with a confused look. His mind must have been far away. He didn't even hear the question.

 

“I asked if you were okay.”

 

“Yeah. It's not me you should be worried about.” - he said trying to brush it off. He stood up to get some distance between them, but Aaron knew better. He knew that Robert was far from okay.

 

“But I do.” - he called after him and waited until he caught Robert's eyes - “Worry about you.” - he added.

 

“Don't be.”

 

“Easier said than done.” - he answered with a half smile while he stood up as well, going after him to the kitchen.

 

“Want one?” - asked Robert offering him a beer.

 

“Or two.” - he said. It made Robert smile. Only for a second, but it made him smile.

 

“Tell me what to do Aaron.” - said Robert suddenly after taking a big gulp from his beer. Aaron just looked at him not knowing what to say, before he spoke again. - “First Vic, now Lisa... it feels like a fucking joke.”

 

“Hey, look at me.” - said Aaron taking a step closer as he took the beer from his husband to hold his hand. - “Lisa's good now. You can't...... we can't do anything …. nobody can. We can only be there for her... and Vic. Being there to assure her it's gonna be okay, that's all you can do. And believe me Robert, she doesn't need anything else right now. She just wants to know you're there.”

 

“Of course I'm there... I just... I wanna do something. Not just... sitting here, hopeless.”

 

“But you're doing so much.... can't you see?” - he said trying to make sure Robert believes him – “Your support is all she needs Robert. And you're there, you're always there. She knows that.”

 

“I feel awful.” - he sighed. He didn't say anything else, and Aaron didn't want to push. He had a hunch about what's going on in his husband's head, but right now he didn't want to force anything. For now, he just wanted him to calm down a bit.

 

“Why don't you go upstairs, have a bath. I order some food in the meantime. It's gonna be here by the time you finish up. Sounds good?”

 

“Alright.” - he sighed, and Aaron was glad he didn't need to convince him at least about this. He had a feeling they're gonna have a long and sleepless night ahead of them.

 

 

 


End file.
